


Give My Regards To Her Majesty

by mesdames



Category: James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, Reframing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesdames/pseuds/mesdames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s drawn in by slow degrees as she approaches.</p><p>(And she just keeps reeling him in.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give My Regards To Her Majesty

**Author's Note:**

> no reason for this other than that i saw and had an emotion about [this](https://models.com/work/louis-vuitton-louis-vuitton-resort-2013-the-art-of-travel-campaign/126098).
> 
> ETA: decided to make the continuation an entirely different beast

Bond nearly dismisses her in the way that he tends to dismiss most well-dressed, slender young people. But he’s drawn in by slow degrees as she approaches.

He’s taken first by the smooth, low click of her heels against the tile floor.

Then by the soft rustling of her skirt against her bare legs and the coat she’s holding to her chest.

Then the small hum she makes at the paintings on the wall to his back.

It’s almost second nature to flick a glance down the canvas he’s facing to get the full effect of her in his periphery.

She’s a good looking girl—because she can be no more than a girl, surely—composed almost entirely of unintentionally graceful lines and held together by an air of blithe unkemptness.

She reminds him, for an almost painful second, of Vesper.

But, for all her girlish aura, her steady gait does not shyly slow as if to ask if she might join him. She approaches confidently with the stride of someone who has a destination in mind, Bond thinks for a moment that he might get to see her leave as well but then she _does_ slow. She sits down right next to him—close enough to touch—and sets aside her ugly green parka to reveal more dark, alluring lines.

The soft line of her small breasts beneath her thin sweater.

The clean curves of her short, unpolished nails.

The hair thin lines of scars on her fingers and upturned palm.

The outline of a mousegun holstered at her thigh.

Bond smirks, feeling mirthful for the first time in too long as she begins to speak. No matter who she is or what she’s here for, this will probably be even funnier in a day or two.

**Author's Note:**

> genderswapped Q is my favourite especially when Bond stays male and is forced to acknowledge her competence in spite of her age _and_ her sex. this is appealing because, did you know that james bond was a shamelessly chauvinistic ass in the fleming books? i didn't but, in retrospect, i _should_ have at least guessed but it didn't even occur to me until bond started off-- _started off_ \--calling Vesper a ''girl'' and a ''bitch'' before he even knEW HER.


End file.
